The Mummy Returns Again?
by krenya-alenak
Summary: UPDATED NOT COMPLETED! Rated for violence and scare, not gore. Two women resurrect Imhotep from the dead. When the Medjai fail to stop them, Imhotep begins pillaging London. And a secret from ancient times is discovered. Some chapters are very short.
1. Hamunaptra Breached

The Mummy Returns . . . Again?  
  
Disclaimer: They are all ours, ALL of them. Mwahahahah—  
  
KA: Um, Stormwing?  
  
SW: Oh, all right. We do not own The Mummy, The Mummy Returns, or their characters. However, the elementals and the plot are mine and Krenya's, so do not touch them unless you wish to be tortured for the rest of your human existence.  
  
KA: Please.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Somewhere deep in the desert, the sands rippled in the absence of a breeze. The sun's rays grew stronger, and suddenly a bolt of lightning split the clear blue sky.  
  
The sands swirled away from the lightning's strike, the grains gathering themselves up into an undefined shape. The lightning's energy gathered into a bright globe of light. Both shapes shifted, becoming more definable. The two women looked at each other and, without a word, entered Hamunaptra.  
  
* * *  
  
Rick O'Connell lounged back, watching his wife Evie and their son Alex studying an atlas together. Rick smiled contentedly. He looked up at the papyrus calendar over the fireplace, and his smile faded. "Honey, this isn't the year of the dragon or anything, is it?"  
  
"Oh, Rick, I never did learn much about China."  
  
"No, it's just that it's the anniversary of the day you told me about the Year of the Scorpion King."  
  
Evie looked up at her husband and laughed. "And nothing will happen. We saw the Scorpion King and Imhotep both die."  
  
"Yeah, Dad, you kicked their butts," Alex piped up brightly.  
  
"And we would have said the same thing about the mummy eleven years ago."  
  
Evie laughed again. "Don't worry. Nothing will happen."  
  
"Just don't read any books or open any chests, will you?"  
  
* * *  
  
Sylvpeak opened the chest. "Are you sure about this, Pyriana?"  
  
Pyr frowned. "Of course I'm sure. We've already been over this. Even without Aquela, Zephryn, and Zephyria, we can more than handle Imhotep."  
  
"It's not Imhotep I'm worried about."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"No, it's the others . . . the dark ones."  
  
Pyr nodded. "Well, what can they do?"  
  
This time Sylv frowned. "You know very well what they can do. Don't make me remind you."  
  
Pyr smiled, her two red lips parting to show white teeth. "Of course not, sister."  
  
Sylv shook her head, the green tips of her hair brushing the back of her leather vest. "Then it begins." 


	2. A Dream or a Premonition?

Author's Note: This is changed a bit because I've changed Sylvpeak's appearance, and to help improve the story overall.

Disclaimer: Do not own The Mummy, The Mummy Returns, or anything else from them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 2

Sacr-Tair cried loudly. Ardeth Bay reached up a hand to hush him, but the falcon flapped his wings impatiently. He plucked at his jesses. Ardeth's eyebrows puckered, and he reached towards the bird's restraints.

"Ardeth!" A messenger galloped into the camp, his mare snorting as they halted beside the Med-jai leader. "There is something going on at Hamunaptra. Lightning struck not ten minutes ago. We could not see what happened, because it formed a bright light. It moved towards the city."

"We sealed off Hamunaptra completely. No one can enter."

"No human, we agree, but might this not be human?"

Ardeth nodded and turned to a boy. "Bring me Sh'an," he said. The boy ran away, and soon he returned with the dark-brown mare, her tasseled bridle and saddle in place. Ardeth swung into place, and the boy lifted Sacr-Tair up to him. "Rest, Istinn. Hamon, send the elders after me."

"Yes, master." The boy led Istinn and his horse away. Ardeth turned to the west and urged his horse to a trot.

They soon reached the Sentinel Ridge. The black-robed guards parted to let him to the front, and one pointed down to a fallen pillar. "That is where the light vanished. We already checked the area; there is an open tunnel in to the secondary corridor to the sanache. There are no signs of what it was, but there were some peculiar marks in the sand, where the lightning struck. Circular wind marks."

Ardeth pursed his lips. "We will go down." He turned Sh'an towards the steep path down the ridge. He released Sacr-Tair, and the bird flapped away. Silently, the other Med-jai followed him.

Sylv removed her hands from over the dry corpse. She looked at Pyr and nodded. Pyr moved over to the corpse, and Sylv walked hesitantly to a stone ledge. She collapsed onto it, her back against the wall. Pyr looked sharply at her. "Are you all right?"

Sylv wiped the sheen of sweat off her ebony brow. "I'll be fine. I've restored the organs, muscle, and skin, as you can see. The blood really took it out of me, though." She laughed shortly. "It's in a powder form, so it should be easily refreshed by Quel."

Pyr walked over to Sylv and crouched down beside her. Pyr touched her sister's dark face. "You're sweating."

"I'll be fine. Really. I think I'll just get a drink." Sylv and Pyr stood, and Sylv swayed slightly. Pyr held out a hand. Sylv waved her away and pulled a staff out of the ground. "You'd better take care of him."

Pyr nodded, her eyes still on Sylv's face; then she turned and went back to the byre. "Right. Quel and Phyri should be here soon. Zephryn is still keeping an eye on those tornadoes in the West."

Sylv nodded as she walked to the entrance of the chamber. She stopped.

"What is it?" Pyr asked.

"People. I'll go check it out."

Pyr was silent. Sylv glanced back; her sister was examining the Book of the Dead. Sylv left the chamber. She stopped at a trickle of water coming from a small crevice, and she drank deeply. Refreshed, she dismissed the staff and followed the tunnel of rock, her sensitive ears picking out the sound of footsteps from the echoes, until she stopped. She peeked around the corner of the hall, and she saw dark-robed men moving down the passageway, their torches shining brightly. Sylv frowned. She tapped the wall at her side and stepped back. Rocks broke loose from the ceiling, tumbling down to fill in the passageway, the resulting roar ringing throughout the caves.

Alex sat up suddenly in his bed, his eyes wide with fear. He raised a trembling hand to his face; his forehead was covered in a cold sweat. "What? Why did I wake up?" he asked the night softly. The dieing fire in the hearth flickered, and Alex's eyes lit upon a picture painted on stone, resting on a shelf. He shook himself and got out of bed, going over the stone painting. Four people looked out at him, one man, three women, all smiling, situated around an Egyptian hieroglyph. 'Strange. They don't look Egyptian. Especially with their hair,' Alex thought idly. Two of the women seemed to be staring straight at him despite their faces being painted in profile. He leaned closer, staring back at their eyes, the one's green-brown, the others changing from yellow, through orange, to red. His gaze flicked to the hieroglyph in the center of the portraits. Suddenly images rushed into his mind.

"Mum! Dad!" Alex ran out of his bedroom and towards his parents' room. As he reached the door, it flew open to reveal his father. He grabbed Alex up.

"Whoa, kid. Easy."

Alex clutched his father, sobbing wildly. His dad patted his back soothingly, and he felt himself being carried into the room. His dad sat down, and his mum moved closer beside them. "What is it, Alex?" she asked softly.

"I had a dream, a terrible dream, it was awful, I was just standing there and I couldn't do anything, I couldn't stop them from waking him up, and he was there, and they stopped the Med-jai from getting there in time, and he was just looking at me, and he came towards me, and- and—" Alex's voice broke up as he coughed, still sobbing.

Both of his parents hugged him close. "Easy, Alex. It's okay," his dad said. Alex continued crying, his tears pouring out. In his mind he saw _them_, staring at him. The two women with the strange hair and eyes, and the _Creature_.

Finally Alex's sobs grew softer, and he was able to sit up. Evie gently wiped the tears off his cheeks. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Alex drew himself upright and nodded. "Of course, Mum. I'm fine."

"Good. Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. Alex's lip trembled, but he blinked his eyes and nodded. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Alex swallowed, but shrugged nonchalantly. "I was standing in this huge cavern and there were two women in the center. They-they—"

Rick smoothed Alex's hair. "What, sweetheart?" Evie said softly.

The boy breathed deeply. "There was a stone table or something in the cave, and there was a body on it. There were two women—the women from that painting in my room—and one of them told the body to rise. It was Imhotep, Mum!"

A chill coursed through Evie's body. 'Imhotep?'

Alex was sitting up straighter now, moving his hands where possible to illustrate his words. "And the Med-jai came and tried to stop him from waking up, but the second woman stopped them. She . . . she waved her hand and the rocks collapsed on top of the Med-jai, and Ardeth Bay! And then they all saw me, and Imhotep started coming toward me, and he was in his black robes, and they got larger and larger, until I could only see him—" Alex's voice died. "And then I woke up."

Evie shuddered slightly. "It was only a dream, buddy," Rick said.

"Dad, you don't understand. They were the women from the painting in my room, and the hieroglyph said: 'Beware them.' They look so nice in the painting, Dad, but they were terrible. They were watching me in my dream, too, and the one could just make the rocks move by waving her hand." His voice quieted again. "She killed Ardeth Bay."

Rick hugged Alex, and Evie wrapped her arms around them both. "It'll be okay, Alex. Everything is just fine," Rick said.

Evie shuddered and held her husband and son more tightly than before. 'But . . . Imhotep?'

Evie gently tucked Alex in, and he looked up at her, his eyes still troubled. "It was that picture over there, Mum." He pointed to a piece of stone on one of his shelves. Rick picked it up to look at it, and Evie kissed Alex's forehead.

"All right, honey. We'll look at it; you get back to sleep."

Alex nodded, shut his eyes, and rolled onto his side. Evie smoothed his hair, and she joined Rick over by the shelf. Quietly they left the room, easing the door shut behind them. Rick turned to Evelyn, the stone still in his hand.

"I'm afraid, Rick. Alex went through everything with Imhotep and the Scorpion King last year and was so brave. He admitted he was afraid at times, but he kept going."

Rick nodded. "And yet this dream terrified him. I know. What do you make of these?"

Evie took the stone and examined the painting. Three women and one man grouped around the hieroglyph. "'Beware them.'" Evie studied the people. "This hieroglyph is definitely ancient Egyptian, at least as old as Imhotep. But these people . . . An Egyptian with orange hair, an African with green hair, an Asian with blue hair, and a European with white?"

"Pale blue, I think. Is Egyptian artwork usually this detailed?"

"There are paintings of Africans, but I've never seen Europeans, at least not in anything this old. I don't understand, Rick. I've never seen anything like these people before; I don't even remember this piece of stone."

Rick frowned. "That doesn't sound right. Shouldn't there be something, some story behind them?"

"I don't know. I've never seen them before, or heard of Egyptians that looked anything like this."

"But Evie, this is your own house, your parents' house. This was in our kid's own room, and you don't remember it?" Rick asked impatiently.

"Do you remember it?" Evie snapped back. "He's your child, too. Surely you've been in there as much as I have."

"Hey, I have been. I spend just as much time with him as you do, and you know it."

Evie breathed in, ready to retort, when their cat ran out of their bedroom. Evie jumped back, and she ran into the railing. She stumbled, going backwards, over the railing. Rick caught her, and the stone painting went sailing, landing on the marble floor below.

Rick pulled Evie close to him, and she shook in his embrace. "Oh, Rick, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it; I'm sorry." She clasped her arms around him, and he embraced her.

"I know, honey; I know. And I'm sorry, too."

They stood for a long moment, holding each other, all anger gone. Evie buried her face in Rick's shirt, her breath steadying, her limbs no longer shaking. Rick spoke softly. "You okay?"

Evie nodded, and she pulled back slightly. "I haven't gone through fighting mummies, pygmies, and three-thousand year old corpses with you, just to be scared by a little slip." She smiled, and Rick grinned. He looked over the railing, and his face fell. Evie followed his gaze.

On the floor below, the slender stone piece was intact.

Evie and Rick looked at each other. "I don't like this," Evie said.

Rick frowned. "Neither do I."


	3. As the Sand Falls Down

The Mummy Returns . . . Again?  
  
SW: We do not own The Mummy, The Mummy Returns, or their characters. However, the elementals and the plot are mine and Krenya's, so do not touch them unless you wish to be tortured for the next two and a half millennia.  
  
KA: We do appreciate reviews, so feel free to send in comments, what you dislike and what you think could be improved. No flames, though, please.  
  
SW: Or else I'll—  
  
KA: Stormwing.  
  
SW: *mutters* You never let me have any fun.  
  
KA: That's because you know Mum and Dad told us to make sure we don't do any serious damage.  
  
SW: Fine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sylv listened intently, her ear pressed up against the stone wall beside the pile of rubble blocking the hall. The scrapes of stones being moved, accompanied by the muffled sound of voices, reached her ears. Sylv sighed. "I should have known they wouldn't give up that easily."  
  
-What is it?- Pyr asked.  
  
"They're starting to move my barrier. There is no other way in for them, remember."  
  
-Now what?-  
  
"Keep working. I'll figure out something."  
  
Sylv's mind was silent for a moment. Then Pyr spoke. -They wouldn't try to get through magma.-  
  
"But how would you do that without them noticing that something was unnatural about it?"  
  
-They already know that something is different. And between us-  
  
"No," Sylv interrupted. "It's too risky."  
  
-Tell you what. Give me a chance. You can continue this work, and I'll take over yours.-  
  
"That might mess it up. We've never brought twice-dead people back to life, much less thrice-dead."  
  
-Fine.- Pyr was silent for a moment. -Be careful.-  
  
Sylv stepped back from the wall and faced it, her silver-and-green eyes narrowed. "Don't worry. I will be."  
  
* * *  
  
Ardeth Bay straightened up. Two other Med-jai continued to shift rocks industriously, though carefully. Another Med-jai stepped forward to take his place. Ardeth stepped back and examined the corridor. "Surely there is another way in," he said.  
  
Sakhi shook his head as he wiped sweat off his forehead with his sleeve and rewrapped his turban over his grey hair. "Sorry, Ardeth, but you know these corridors as well as any of us. There's no other way. They were all blocked in by the Pharaoh's Sand."  
  
Ardeth sighed. "Let's move these rocks further back. I hope this rock fall does not extend too far."  
  
"Yes."  
  
As Ardeth moved the rocks back to make more room for his men, he glanced at the rock fall. 'But it happened just as we were coming down this corridor. Why? And how?'  
* * *  
  
Sylv smiled as she listened to the Med-jai's conversation. Maybe it wouldn't be a permanent solution, but it would give her more time. She returned to the open tunnel behind the rock fall and laid her hand on the wall. She stepped back.  
  
Once again the tunnels were filled with roaring, dust, and falling stone. Now the Med-jai had at least ten feet of rock to clear. That would give her much time to think.  
  
* * *  
  
Evie sighed, resting her forehead against one hand.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Evie turned to Rick, and he set a mug on her desk. She picked up the mug and smelled the steam rising from it, smelling of peppermint. Then she sighed and sipped from the mug. "I can't find anything about that painting anywhere. As far as I can tell, it dates from close to four thousand years ago."  
  
"From before Imhotep?"  
  
"Yes, but that's all I have figured out. It seems like some sort of warning, but other than that . . ." Evie shrugged.  
  
"Well, why would anyone make this sort of thing. Is it talking about real people?"  
  
"What else would it be talking about?"  
  
"All right. Why would anyone make it? What's its purpose?"  
  
Evie sighed. "I don't know. It seems to me that these people must have been dangerous somehow and that people were being warned of them, to be careful about them."  
  
"But they look so friendly."  
  
"Rick, I'm trying here. But I've never seen this before and I don't know what to do—"  
  
"Sh, sh. It's all right." Rick hugged Evie while she simply stared at the book in front of her. "Maybe Jonathan would know. Your parents taught him, too, didn't they?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then ask him. Actually, I'll go call him. I want you to take a break. Alex is in the study playing, and I'm sure he'd love to spend time with his mom."  
  
Evie leaned back against Rick. "You know, that does sound like a good idea. I think I will." She stood and wrapped her arms around Rick's neck. "Thanks."  
  
* * *  
  
Jonathan examined the piece of slate. He tapped the painted faces. "I recognize these," he said.  
  
"Well, what are they?" Rick said.  
  
"Patience, my good fellow. Let's see, was it in a book?" Jonathan started perusing the texts. Rick sat down, stood up, paced, stopped, tapped his foot, sat down again, stood up, paced, sat down, opened a book, closed it, stood up again, paced-  
  
"Ah-ha!" Jonathan pointed triumphantly to a page. Rick leaned over his shoulder and started reading with him. Slowly Rick's eyes grew wider. By the time he reached the end of the page, his expression had changed. "So that's—Rick?"  
  
Rick looked up at his brother-in-law. "Why do I have the feeling that if someone doesn't stop them, they're gonna wipe out the world?"  
  
* * *  
  
". . . ametaphus."  
  
As Pyr's voice echoed around the sanache, golden light filled the air. It gathered around Imhotep's body, growing brighter and brighter until it flashed out once.  
  
* * *  
  
The Med-jai were still steadily removing the barrier. It had already slipped once, almost hitting Sakhi, but so far no one had been hurt. Ardeth Bay was moving in to take another Med-jai's place when the air around them rippled, like a wave passing around a stone. The tunnel fell silent as the Med-jai looked at each other and then to Ardeth.  
  
* * *  
  
The chamber fell silent except for the excited breaths of Pyr, the regular breath of Sylv, and the deep breathing of a person in sleep. 


	4. Knowledge We Wish We Didn't Have to Know

The Mummy Returns . . . Again?  
  
SW: Sorry for the delay. We would have put this up sooner, but Krenya didn't have free access to the Internet for most of the last semester and then forgot to take this home over break to post it and then still didn't get to it until now.  
  
KA: Thanks a lot, Stormwing. She's right, though, readers. Sorry. It's still not finished, and you may not get any more for some time. So I apologize in advance. Stormwing, would you do the honors?  
  
SW: Right. We do not own The Mummy, The Mummy Returns, or their characters. However, the elementals and the plot are mine and Krenya's, so do not touch them unless you wish to be tortured for the next hundred millennia.  
  
KA: You're so wishy-washy. Oh, readers, we do appreciate reviews, so feel free to send in comments, what you like, what you dislike, and what you think could be improved. No flames, though, please.  
  
SW: Or else I'll—  
  
KA: Stormwing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"So these . . . elementals . . . were demons," Evie said.  
  
Jonathan nodded. "And any Egyptian who associated with them was condemned to death, by word of the gods themselves."  
  
Evie pursed her lips, looking at the book. Rick sat beside her on the couch, and Jonathan was standing in front of them. Alex was already in bed. "What can we do about them?" Evie looked up at her brother.  
  
Jonathan shrugged. "I haven't found anything else about them, not even the extent of their powers."  
  
"Apparently not as powerful as gods, but they could still be more than powerful enough. Why should they want Imhotep?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, Alex had a dream about these two—" Evie pointed to the red- and green- haired women. "—bringing Imhotep back and killing Ardeth Bay, along with some of his Med-jai."  
  
"Don't you think we should find out whether or not they have brought back Imhotep, not to mention killing Ardeth Bay, before going off on a wild goose chase?" Jonathan said.  
  
"We? What we?" Rick muttered.  
  
"We will. You are right, after all. All we have to go on is a dream. But since we know how true dreams can be, we can't just ignore this. We'll go see the Med-jai ourselves, and then if it is true, we'll already be in Egypt to stop Imhotep." Evie went off to the master bedroom.  
  
"Why does she always seem so happy about going off to stop the bad guy?" Rick said.  
  
Jonathan shrugged. "I honestly couldn't tell you. She's never been interested in the treasure."  
  
Rick sighed and stood up. "Well, I'd better get my stuff, too. You coming with us?"  
  
Jonathan laughed nervously. "Oh, I think I'll just stay here and take care of Alex."  
  
Rick nodded. "Good idea."  
  
* * *  
  
Since there had been preparations to make and Evie had to tell the Bembridge Scholars that she needed some time off without knowing when exactly she'd be back, it was nine o'clock the next night when Rick and Evie finally left their home. London was quiet as they drove through the lamp-lit streets towards the train station. Rick turned onto the last, brightly lit stretch of road.  
  
Fire overwhelmed the light of the streetlamps and threw into sharp relief the macabre remains of shop buildings, their walls crumbled to reveal the struts and beams. Surveying the damage, bathed in the gold-red glow, stood a tall, handsome, bronze-skinned man, his head shaven and his body clothed with black robes.  
  
Rick braked; then, when the figure didn't turn, he slowly reversed into the shadows of the street they had just come from. "Honey, I think we can cancel the trip to Egypt." 


	5. An Arrival at the O'Connors

The Mummy Returns . . . Again?  
  
SW: We do not own The Mummy, The Mummy Returns, or their characters. However, the elementals and the plot are mine and Krenya's, so do not touch them unless you wish to be tortured for the next century.  
  
KA: Only a century?  
  
SW: *shrugs* I'm feeling lazy today.  
  
KA: *shakes head* We do appreciate reviews, so feel free to send in comments, what you dislike and what you think could be improved. No flames, though, please.  
  
SW: Or else—  
  
KA: Or else I'll do some serious damage.  
  
SW: Krenya?  
  
KA: I never said it would be to the reader.  
  
SW: Hey!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sylv paced in front of Pyr and their charge. "You're sure they know?" Pyr asked.  
  
"Yes. I heard them give the message to Ardeth himself. He's going now."  
  
Pyr frowned. "This is my fault."  
  
Sylv shook her head. "It was a noble effort, Pyr. It's not your fault that the dark ones found out what we were doing. They would have realized that our activities were centered on Hamunaptra; it was only a matter of time for them to put the puzzle together. Power surges around Hamunaptra: Imhotep being brought back to life."  
  
Pyr sighed. "Well, what will we do?"  
  
Sylv looked at Imhotep. "Take care of him. I'll follow Ardeth and find out what exactly the dark ones are up to."  
  
* * *  
  
Rick checked the last rifle and snapped the barrel into place. "At least I've taught Alex how to shoot," he said.  
  
"Rick, you wouldn't let that boy anywhere near a battle," Jonathan said.  
  
"You have a point." Rick looked out the window. "But why hasn't Imhotep attacked us yet?"  
  
"Maybe he doesn't know where we are. He only saw from the museum to the railroad station last time." Evie entered the room.  
  
"Where's Alex?"  
  
"In his bedroom, but I doubt he'll get to sleep anytime soon. You saw the newspapers, Rick. They think it's just larcenists."  
  
"Do you think he's avoiding attention?" Jonathan said. Evie and Rick looked at him, their eyebrows raised. "Well, he hasn't attacked today. Maybe he doesn't want them to know it's him."  
  
"You have a point. Either way, I want to be ready," Rick said.  
  
Evie sighed. "Why couldn't he just stay dead?" She left.  
  
Jonathan shrugged. Rick frowned. "You realize, every single time so far this guy has come back, it's been because of a woman?"  
  
"Don't let Evie hear you say that."  
  
"Say what?" Evie came back in, carrying the book.  
  
"How . . . radiant you look when you're worried. Rick was just telling me."  
  
Evie smiled. "Oh, Rick. Why did you say not to let me hear that?" she asked Jonathan.  
  
"Oh, well, who wants to be worried? Ah, I'll get us all something to drink, shall I?" He left.  
  
"What's going on?" Evie said.  
  
"Nothing, sweetie. I think Jonathan has a good idea. I'll get you a drink."  
  
"But, Rick—"  
  
He left. The last thing he was about to do was tell Evie that she'd been to blame.  
  
* * *  
  
Sylv watched the black-robed man step off of the train. He looked around the station and strode off into the night. Sylv left the shadows to follow him.  
  
They entered the streets of London. The Med-jai looked back; Sylv ducked behind a piece of machinery. She glanced around her. Rubble littered the street, and the ruined remnants of a building stood across from her. Some of the rock had already been removed, but much remained. "So this is what you did." She looked after the Med-jai; he was gone. Sylv snorted and jogged softly down the street. He was just down the next one.  
  
They continued weaving their way down the streets of London, Sylv followed the dark man's quiet strides with silent feet and hiding whenever he glanced around. He skirted an open, lamp lit marketplace; she stopped short in the shadows.  
  
* * *  
  
Ardeth paused at the far side edge of the market. He looked over his shoulder; nothing but a stray dog moved in the twilight. He continued. It was another fifteen minutes before he reached the O'Connells' mansion. Through the iron gates, up the gravel drive—  
  
He really hoped this visit did not end like the last one.  
  
Lights blazed in the study window. Ardeth tried the door; it was locked. He sighed and knocked. A minute passed, and the door opened. Suddenly Ardeth found himself enveloped in a hug. "Ardeth. You're alive." Rick suddenly released the Med-jai and stepped aside to let him enter.  
  
Ardeth looked at Rick, one eyebrow raised. "Yes, I'm alive."  
  
"Sorry." Rick locked the door behind Ardeth. "Alex had a dream about two women raising Imhotep and killing you in a cave-in. At least part of that wasn't true."  
  
Ardeth stopped in the passage. "This dream. When did Alex have it?"  
  
"About eight days ago. Why?"  
  
"That same day the sentinels saw lightning hit the sand outside Hamunaptra. It formed a glowing orb and entered the city. It apparently tunneled in to one of the passageways. We went in, but as we were approaching the sanache, the tunnel caved in."  
  
Rick's eyebrows knitted. "It was partly true."  
  
"So it would seem."  
  
"And the women?"  
  
"We saw no women."  
  
Rick sighed and continued down the hall. "Jonathan identified them as two of a group of four demons called elementals."  
  
"I do not know that name."  
  
"Well, here's the passage."  
  
"Rick, who's—Ardeth." Evie ran to Ardeth and hugged him briefly. "We didn't know if—"  
  
Ardeth nodded. "I am still alive." He started scanning the page as he spoke. "I came as soon as possible. Something was happening in Hamuna—" He stopped, rereading the passage. "Apparently I am fortunate to still be alive. I know of these demons." 


	6. A Second Arrival

Author's Note: Updated this chappie.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Except for the new stuff. Blegh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Rick frowned at Ardeth's pronouncement. "You know of them?"

Ardeth nodded once. "The people were forbidden any contact with them after they rebelled against the gods. Even the most evil god agreed in this occurrence."

Evie bit her lip. "Do you know how to fight them?"

"No. Perhaps we should first try to be rid of the Creature. What damage has he wreaked here?"

"Last night he destroyed the British Museum. Evie was furious," Rick said.

The Med-jai leader smiled slightly as Evie frowned at the mention of the museum. "And?"

Rick shrugged. "Just destroying things. Mostly big things, like the London Bridge. Someone caught sight of him two nights ago. The press doesn't know who it is, but that doesn't help us."

"He hasn't come here?"

Rick shook his head. "He hasn't bothered us at all. I can't figure it out, unless Evie's right and he just doesn't know where to look. Jonathan. Did you find anything else?"

Evie's skinny brother walked in. "No. Oh, hello, Ardeth. Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Ardeth smiled grimly. "Not yet."

Jonathan grinned and hit him on the shoulder. "Good show, chap. Ah, they've already shown you the book, I see. So, how are you all going to save the world this time?"

"We don't know," Rick said.

"Ah. Well, that's not good. By the way, Alex is probably going to come down. He hates being cooped up," Jonathan said.

"Great. I told him to stay up there for a reason," Rick said.

"It might be better to have him with us," Evie said.

Rick looked like he was about to argue, but he hesitated. "Fi—"

"Ardeth Bay!" A sandy-haired boy projected himself out of the hallway and into the study, throwing his arms around Ardeth's stomach. "I thought you were dead, and your Med-jai," he said, his voice muffled by Ardeth's robes.

Ardeth laid his hand on Alex's head. "We are all well, but thank you for your concern." Alex looked up at him, and gently he unwrapped the boy's arms. "Can you tell me your dream?"

As Alex related the nightmare, Ardeth's lips pursed tighter. "What do you think?" Rick asked.

"Whatever was in there could have easily left by a different route, since they could enter through stone. Since the Creature is here, I think there is no doubt these demons did bring him back to life. It may simply be a matter of time before he finds you."

"Right. Jonathan, keep looking for a way to kill those demons. Ardeth, we're going after Imhotep."

She shook her head and stepped out from between the bookshelves. "That would not be so wise."

The group whirled, and Rick and Ardeth stepped in front of the others. Sylv sighed. 'This isn't going to be easy.'


	7. Conflicts

Author's Note: Thanks to evil-kenshin, I have noted the missing chapters and added them.

Author's Second Note: No, the name is not true Egyptian. I couldn't find it, but when I do, I'll fix it.

Disclaimer: Do not own The Mummy, The Mummy Returns, or anything else from them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 7

"Who are you?" Evie demanded.

The black woman's grey-green eyes regarded the group mildly. "My name is Sylvpeak." She was lean, but not petite. Her eyes were almond, her nose long and straight, and her mouth firmly set.

"What do you think you're doing in our house?" Rick said.

"Getting answers. And I warn you, going after him yourselves is not the wisest thing to do."

"Just who are you?"

"Sylvpeak."

"You already said that."

The woman frowned slightly, the expression giving her a look of regal annoyance. "It's my name."

Rick glared at her. "Why are you in our house?"

"Trying to make sure you don't get yourselves hurt. If you go after this Imhotep by yourselves, you'll die."

"And you're that concerned about us."

"What do you suggest?" Ardeth broke in. He shot a warning look at Rick.

"Let me help you," Sylvpeak said.

Rick and Ardeth exchanged glances. "Why?"

"You think I want them to take over the world?"

"At least they're not out to destroy it," Rick said.

"That might be better for everyone involved," Sylvpeak responded.

"Wait, who's they?"

Sylvpeak crossed her arms. "The elementals that created this Imhotep."

Rick glanced back at Evie, who was holding Alex close. She shrugged. Jonathan was holding the book, but his eyes were on Sylvpeak. "What's your name in Egyptian?" he asked.

Sylvpeak's black eyebrows drew together. "How should I know?"

"Do you?"

She nodded.

"What is it?"

"Neretithe."

Jonathan's dark eyes widened, and he stepped back, pulling Evie and Alex with him. Rick settled into a fighting stance, and Ardeth drew his sword, pointing it at Sylvpeak's throat. She looked down the curved blade, then at the Med-jai, one eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

"You're her. The elemental," Jonathan said.

"I am an elemental. There are only two who could individually be called _the_ elementals."

"Get out of my house," Rick snarled.

Sylvpeak sighed. "Trust me, I am not your enemy. The Imhotep that is attacking London is not the true Imhotep, who is still in Hamunaptra with my sister, Pyriana."

Ardeth's blade pushed up against Sylvpeak's throat, and she stopped talking. Ardeth glared at her, his black eyes smoldering. Sylvpeak's eyes shone, and she swallowed. "Very well." She vanished.

Rick and Ardeth ran between the bookshelves and to the corners of the room. Soon, though, it was apparent that the woman was gone. They returned to Jonathan, Alex, and Evie. "Do you believe her?" Alex asked quietly.

"No. Whoever she was, she couldn't have been up to any good," Rick said.

"She's her." Jonathan held up the book and pointed to the lowest elemental in the picture. "Neretithe. She's one of our enemies."

-----

-How did it go?-

-Terrible. They didn't believe me, and Jonathan recognized my name from the records.-

-Great.-

-How's Imhotep doing?-

-He's still having trouble, but I think we're making progress.-

-Good. We may need to take him to the O'Connells'.-


	8. Take Action

Disclaimer: Do not own The Mummy, The Mummy Returns, or anything else from them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

Rick slung his rifle over his back. "Alex, stay with your uncle. We're going after Imhotep."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Evie said.

"That Sylvpeak was trying to convince us not to. I think we should."

"But she knows we were planning on it."

Rick pursed his lips. "Let's check it out, see where he is. We can at least make a plan."

-----

It wasn't hard for Rick, Evie, and Ardeth to find Imhotep. He was currently watching Big Ben go up in flames, the clock face cracking and crumbling in the heat. The trio crouched behind the car, and Rick pulled out his telescope. As he watched, Imhotep turned and looked towards them; Rick shoved the telescope down. Imhotep walked towards the car. "Get in."

Ardeth pushed Evie into the car, and he and Rick jumped in. Rick turned the key and pressed down on the gas. The car spun forward past Imhotep. Rick glanced behind. Imhotep raised his hands, palms up. That looked familiar—

"Rick!"

At Evie's shout, Rick turned forward; a wall of dust was in front of them. Before Rick could do anything, they had plunged into the dust storm. Dirt coated the car, covering the windshield. Rick braked. Dust gathered thickly on the windows, making sight impossible. "This could be a problem." Something slammed into the car, and the vehicle rocked forward. "What—" Rick turned around. A bright glow showed through the dust on the windshield, and the car moved again, slamming Rick into the steering wheel and Evie into the dash. Rick steadied his wife. "You okay?" he shouted over the sound of the wind and dust.

She nodded. "What are we going to do?"

Rick started the car and wheeled forward. He visualized the street in his mind as best he could. He turned. The car moved forward without hitting any obstruction. Rick smiled grimly. He kept driving, turning at intervals, and slowly the dirt peeled back from the bottom of the windshield. Rick hunched down to look through the glass; a brick wall loomed in front of the car. Rick turned hard left. The car spun, and the fender bashed into the wall. "Everyone okay?" Rick looked at Evie and then Ardeth. They both nodded. "Good. Wait here." Rick jumped out of the car and looked around; there was no one in sight. He wiped the thick coat of dust off the windshield. Grit remained on the glass, but it was clear enough to see. He got back in. "We're out of here." He turned the key in the ignition. The engine coughed and died. Rick tried again. It wasn't any better. He pursed his lips and tried once more; the engine sputtered to life. He smiled and pressed down on the gas.

They didn't move. Then, slowly, the car pulled away from the wall. "Every time I get a new car, something like this happens," Rick muttered. He drove back onto the street and accelerated. Only the car wasn't going as quickly as it should. "Well, that's just great. We've got a flat."

They made it back to the mansion without any other difficulties. Rick parked the car, and the trio got out. He turned to look at his vehicle. The blue paint was muted by dust, and the right end of the fender was twisted, the glass of the light above it shattered. The wheel was sagging, barely holding its shape. Rick sighed. "I hate mummies."

Evie planted a kiss on his cheek. "We'll take care of it, but it's a little too late to go buy a car. And we have bigger problems on our hands right now."

"I know, but still . . ."

Evie dragged Rick into the mansion, Ardeth following silently. He paused at the door and glanced back over the drive. A black-and-white dog snuffled around in the grass; otherwise, the night was empty. He went in, closing the door behind him.

The dog sat down, watching the mansion intently. It shook itself, stood, and trotted away, favoring one hindleg.

-----

"Well, we've suffered the first official attack of this year." Rick tossed his weapons bag onto its hooks.

"That bad?" Jonathan said.

"Yeah."

"Where's Alex?" Evie asked.

"He's up in bed. I gave him a book to read. Honestly, Evie, that boy's as bad as you."

"It's served him in good stead, too, from what you've told me."

"Yes. I'm just . . . complimenting you on your child's bright intellect."

Evie laughed. "You're terrible. You know that?"

"As your older brother, I'm allowed to be."

Rick frowned. "We need to sneak up on him somehow. He'll still be mortal, right?" he asked. Ardeth nodded. "I could just shoot him."

"Since he's already regenerated." Evie sighed. "But what about the elementals?"

"Ardeth, do you have any idea how to kill them?"

The Med-jai shook his head. "All I know is that each one has complete control over a certain element – fire, water, earth, or air."

"Makes sense. Sylvpeak would control earth," Jonathan said.

"At least she doesn't control fire." Rick snapped his fingers. "Fire burns earth. Can fire be used against Sylvpeak?"

Ardeth thought for a moment. "I don't know, but there is a chance."

"Good. We'll need a plan for that."

"And Imhotep?" Jonathan asked.

Rick took his weapons back down and shouldered the pack. "I'll take care of him."

"I'm coming," Ardeth said.

"There's no need for that."

"There is every need for it. Besides, your wife and brother would not forgive me if I let you die."

Rick looked at Evie. Her dark eyes were wide, worry evident in them. He walked over and hugged her. "We've beaten him before. We can do it again. Don't worry."

"Who said I was worried?" She hugged him back fiercely.


	9. Capture

Disclaimer: Don't own anything from the Mummy cannon. Working on this with my friend Stormflight.

I apologize for changes in punctuation.

On with the story!

Chapter 9

:Pyr, is he ready:

:Yes.:

:Good. We need you.:

:We'll be there.:

(scene change. sorry, but I can't find any punctuation for this that'll stay)

Rick and Ardeth returned to the interior of the city, after they fixed the flat tire. A few blocks away from the clock tower, they left the car and continued on foot. After two hours of searching, Rick sighed. "Where is he? He can't simply disappear."

"He may have retired for the night."

"Why? One, he doesn't need rest. Two, it's only two o'clock in the morning. That still gives him a couple hours before dawn."

Ardeth shrugged. "I wish I knew."

"We might as well head back. Come on."

(scene change)

Alex sat on his floor, an open book before him. He sighed. He simply couldn't concentrate. He extinguished the lamp and crawled into bed. He tossed for a few minutes, then threw back the blankets and stood up. He meandered around the dark room, ending at the window. He looked out on the lawns and the garden below his room. Light from the moon overhead touched the plants, painting wraithlike forms that swayed in a breeze against the darkness of the night. A shadow moved forward. Alex squinted at it. Slowly shapes and colors revealed themselves – a humanoid form, with long, red hair. The face turned upwards; it was beautiful but strong. The eyes scanned the wall of the house; they stopped suddenly, locked with his. He didn't see; how could he when she was fifty feet away in the moonlight? But he knew, knew though he couldn't know—

They were red as fire.

Alex stumbled back from the window, and he bolted for the door. He hurtled out of his room, down the hall, and to his parents' bedroom. "Mum!"

Evie sat up, rubbing her knuckles into her eyes. "Alex?"

Alex grabbed his mother's sleeve. "They're here."

"Who?"

"The—the demons. They're _here_."

Evie looked at the open door as Jonathan appeared. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Alex says the demons are here."

Jonathan bit his lip; he nodded. "Right. You wait here."

"But—"

"No buts, Alex. Stay here while we check this out." Evie set Alex on the bed, and she and Jonathan left, closing the door behind them. Alex pursed his lips, and he went to the door. Opening it carefully, he looked out. His mum and uncle were already partway down the steps. Alex followed them silently.

(scene change)

Jonathan took a rifle from the study wall. He loaded the rifle and looked at Evie. She nodded, and he extinguished the lamp. They went to the front door, and Jonathan looked through a side window. There was nothing visible in the moonlight. He slowly opened the door, and he and his sister stepped out onto the porch. Jonathan listened intently, his eyes scanning the darkness. There was nothing. Making sure the door was shut and locked behind them, he and Evie stepped off the porch. Gravel crunched underfoot; they moved onto the grass, rifles at the ready.

They made a circuit of the house, but they found nothing out of the ordinary. Jonathan snorted at the thought. Their lives hadn't been ordinary since the moment he'd picked the pocket of a certain American eleven years ago. He shrugged, and he and Evie reentered the house, securely shutting it behind them. As Jonathan unloaded the rifles, Evie went upstairs. Jonathan placed Evie's rifle on the wall and, slipping his ammunition into his pajama pocket, he started for the stairs.

Evie ran onto the landing. "Alex? He's not in my room or his."

"I'll check down here."

Evie nodded and vanished towards Jonathan's bedroom. Jonathan checked the library, the study, the kitchen—

Alex was gone.

There was a shrill, distant cry. Jonathan ran to the door, wresting the lock open, flinging the door back. "Alex!"

(scene change)

Alex waited until Uncle Jonathan and his mum were out of sight before easing the door open. He closed the door, hearing the lock click into place behind him. That was fine; he still remembered how he and his dad had slipped in through the cellar one night when they'd returned late from hunting and neither one had a key.

Alex tiptoed around the corner of the house that his mum and uncle had disappeared behind. They were ahead, moving methodically through the dark lawn. Alex started after them but paused. The boy was sure he'd heard something. He looked around, but he couldn't see anything odd.

Wait. There was something right there, near the wall. With a glance after his mum and uncle, Alex moved towards the wall. It was a gentle, flickering light, like a flame. As Alex got closer, it started to fade. He walked faster, but the light was gone when he reached the wall. There, though, where it had been, was a hole in the base of the stone barrier. Alex stared at the breach, his eyebrows drawn low in perplexion, and he backed away slowly. A low, desperate cry rang out somewhere beyond the wall. "Dad." Alex dove into the hole, wiggling through onto the road, and he sprinted away. He stopped as he realized that he didn't know where to go. Another, fainter cry sounded to his left. He spun and ran towards it.

After a few minutes, Alex slowed. "Dad. Dad, where are you? Dad?" There was silence. His heart started beating against his sternum, his throat tightening. "Dad."

A hand clapped over his mouth, another on his shoulder. He grabbed at the long, slender fingers, but they dug against his face like steel. "Come quietly, boy, and we won't harm you," a female voice whispered in his ear. He started kicking ineffectually as the hands dragged him off the road. He reared back his head, exposing most of his mouth, and he bit down on the hand. The woman yelped, and Alex screamed. The woman grabbed him. "That was not so wise," she hissed. She firmly planted her hand across his mouth, but he could feel blood welling out of her broken skin against his face, tickling like ants crawling across his lip. He squirmed against the woman's strong hold.

A snarl rolled through the air, accompanied by the padding of feet. The woman was shoved aside, and Alex twisted away from her. He sprinted away but glanced back. A slender, black and white dog was worrying the woman. She wrested the dog's jaws from her flesh and tossed the dog aside. It leaped up, its tail streaming like a banner, and ran at the woman; she jumped to her feet, red hair flying around her like a cloud, and raised her hand. At the last moment the dog darted aside as the woman threw a globe of fire at it; the fire buried itself in the loam, which closed over it. The dog leaped at the woman, and she grabbed its body. Her hands glowed. Alex reached for something, anything; his hand closed on a rock. Remembering all his dad's lessons, he leaned back, wound up, and pitched the rock at the woman.

It struck her temple, and she cried out, releasing the dog. It landed on its feet and backed away. The woman glared at Alex, and she pointed at him. The dog barked, staring past Alex, and he looked back. A man was coming towards him. He ducked and darted away, onto the road. He heard the man's footsteps closing on him, and he twisted towards the other side of the road. Broad, strong hands fell on his shoulders and lifted him. He thrashed the air, and his foot connected with the man's knee. The man only grunted and held him tightly. Alex shouted.

There were more footsteps, some uneven, and Alex looked back. A woman ran towards them, dark hair flying behind her; further down the road, the first woman came after, her feet pounding the road. The man turned, and he sidestepped the newcomer's charge. Or rather, he tried to. The dark-haired woman shifted her feet, ramming into the man's shoulder. White teeth flashed, and they sank into the man's flesh. He yelped, and the woman caught Alex as the man dropped him. She whirled and kicked out at the red-haired woman; the redhead stumbled back.

Lights flashed across the scene, and Alex looked towards their source. "Dad!"

The car stopped, and Rick and Ardeth leaped out. Rick pulled out his revolver. "Alex."

The woman jerked away from the man, and carrying Alex, she sprinted towards the car, her steps uneven. Rick came out from behind his car door, and the woman threw Alex past the gun into his arms. Rick placed Alex in the car, and he and Ardeth jumped in behind. Rick backed up and turned into the drive. The gates were already open; the dark-haired woman stood beside the gatepost. Evie and Jonathan were visible, running down the drive.

The car pulled up beside them. "Get Alex inside," Rick said.

"Come." Ardeth gently pulled Alex out.

"Alex."

"Mum." Alex ran to Evie, and she scooped him up.

"What were you doing?"

"Mum, I'm sorry."

"Come on." Ardeth and Jonathan gently pushed them towards the house.

"But Dad—"

"He's coming, partner," Jonathan said

Alex looked over his mum's shoulder. The woman limped up to Rick, her hands held up. He regarded her and nodded towards the house, and he followed her, covering her with his revolver. Evie carried Alex inside and to his room, and Jonathan pulled back the covers. Evie laid Alex down. "What were you thinking?" she said.

He hugged her. "Mum, I'm sorry. I thought I heard Dad and he was hurt, and I wanted to help him. I didn't mean to—I'm sorry."

"Sh, sh. Just don't do it again. We were really worried, and you could have been hurt."

"Yes'm." Alex buried his face against his mum's shoulder, and she embraced him tightly.

He heard more people enter. "Evie? Is he all right?" Rick asked.

Evie pulled back. "Alex?"

"Yeah, Mum. I'm all right." Alex looked at Rick and Ardeth, who were flanking the woman. Now that he could see her properly, he recognized the long-nosed face, even though the hair was no longer a simple dark brown but went from bronze roots, to gold, silver, brown, green, and finally yellow at the tips. It was Sylvpeak.


End file.
